Lame Pick Up Lines
by Kimi. RAWR
Summary: Everyone thinks pick up lines are lame, but what if you get them ten times a day?


**I was looking at this ****hyooge**** list of pick up lines so I decided to write a story. They're just really funny and stupid and lame. ****Soo**** please review****xD**

Gabriella Montez let out a sigh as she walked down the almost empty hallway. This day was just like any other: she would pass by a guy who would try to ask her out by using some corny pick-up line. She didn't know why most guys were like that. Every guy who would try to introduce himself to her would use a pick-up line which would immediately cause her to get turned off. Maybe it was her curse or something?

She looked to her right and noticed a small group of guys apparently checking her out. She rolled her eyes and continued walking to class, which was just a couple of rooms away. Just then, one of the guys walked up to her.

"Hey, Gabriella, right?"

"Uhm, yeah."

"I'm Jason. See my friend over there, he wants to know if you think I'm cute." The guy grinned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and quickly walked away. _Guy number 7 today so far, bingo_she thought. She finally made it to her classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet and there was about two more minutes before class had to start.

"Hi Gabriella… Uhm, you look beautiful today, just like- just like every other day," Seymour, the class geek (as in the guy with the big dorky glasses, shiny black shoes, braces… you get my drift.) said as he blushed and looked down.

"Thanks… Seymour." Gabriella tried to stop herself from rolling her eyes for the 8th time that day.

"How many guys so far today?" Troy Bolton, Gabriella's best friend asked as she took her seat beside him.

"Eight. Troy, why are they all like that?" she whined as she gripped his arm. All Troy could do was chuckle because their math teacher, Mrs. Clovis came in and already started talking about the mass of the dog and the cat and how x plus y equals to 28.

Halfway through the period a small piece of paper landed on Gabriella's desk with the words READ and ME on it. Thinking it was from her friend Chad asking if she had any food, she opened the note and groaned at what she saw.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes; I can't take them off you."

"How original," Troy laughed lightly as he looked over at the piece of paper. Gabriella turned her body slightly and shot a glare and Jake Smith, who she knew the note was from.

The bell rang and Gabriella sighed, _finally, _she thought, _weekend is here!_

"Hey Gabi, want me to walk home with you?" Troy offered as he zipped his backpack.

_Come home with me Troy. _"Sure, and save me from guy number ten."

Throughout their long walk home, guys have been trying to talk to Gabriella but they would just back off after seeing Troy Bolton walking beside her.

Thanks for scaring them away," Gabriella laughed as they reached her house which was right beside Troy's.

"No problem, it's my job," Troy joked.

"Wanna come in? I don't think your parents are home," Gabriella offered.

"Sure, we could do each other. I mean… do homework, with each other," Troy accepted, more like thought aloud then covered up.

_Of course._"Right."

Gabriella unlocked the door and slowly climbed up the stairs with Troy following behind her after he locked the door. They made their way into her room and dropped their backpacks on the floor and Gabriella jumped on her bed enjoying the feeling of the soft mattress. Troy looked in the mini fridge by Gabriella's drawer and took out two water bottles. He threw one at Gabriella and chugged the one he had.

"Why are all those guys like that?" Gabriella sighed, frustrated.

"Psh, just ignore them, Gabi. They're just jerks."

"How can I ignore them? Every single day ten guys would come up to me and use the lamest pick-up lines ever!" She sat up straight and stared at Troy helplessly.

"Gabi. I really don't know what to do. But, if I walk beside you all day, maybe that will stop them, right?"

"Hmm, maybe… But is that okay for you?"

_Hell yeah. _"Anything to help my best friend," Troy smiled and sat beside her and hugged her. She didn't notice he was coming so she opened her water bottle and raised it up just as Troy wrapped his arms around her. He gasped at the feeling of the cool liquid now all over his chest as he looked at Gabriella who had her mouth open looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Troy, I'm so sorry!" She grabbed some tissue from her bedside table and attempted to wipe the water off his shirt.

"That's not gonna work. It's okay Gabi," Troy laughed and took off his shirt, throwing it to the floor beside his backpack.

_Mmmm__, nope, I'm not sorry anymore. _"Well, I… I have a… a few of your shirts. Here…" Gabriella blushed as she walked to her closet and threw a red shirt on the bed.

"How did you get this?" Troy asked.

"Don't ask. Your clothes are really comfortable to sleep in."

Gabriella bit her lip as she watched Troy who was about to put on his shirt. _Noooo__, he looks really hot shirtless!_

_I know you like what you see._ "You know what, it's pretty hot anyways, I'll put this on later," said Troy.

_YES! _"Alright then, I'm gonna go change, it is pretty hot in here." Gabriella walked back to her closet and took out a tank top and short shorts. She went into the bathroom to change and after a few minutes, she found a sleeping Troy on her bed.

_Aww__, he looks so cute._ "Troy?" she poked him, trying to wake him up.

Troy tried to stop himself from laughing. He was only pretending to be sleeping so he could scare Gabriella.

"Troy, come on!" Gabriella pleaded and he felt weight lifting off the bed. He opened his eyes a bit and saw that Gabriella was almost too far from him. _Alright, 1, 2, 3! _He grabbed Gabriella by the waist and pulled her closer to him, her giggles filling his ears, not realizing she was on top of him.

"Troy, what the hell!" Gabriella slapped his chest as she giggled some more.

"Aww, I'm sorry Gabi," Troy laughed and kissed her cheek not thinking what he was doing. They stared at each other for a while and both slowly leaned in.

Their lips finally met, sending sparks through both their bodies. Troy realized that Gabriella was dressed down which turned him on. He placed his hand under her tank top and rubbed back up and down. She gasped and touched his chest, letting his tongue in her mouth. They continued to make out until they both ran out of breath and Troy pulled her closer, kissing her neck and she kissed his cheek.

"Troy, what was that?" Gabriella wondered out loud.

"What do you say we scare those guys off for good by being a couple?" He said seriously, well, tried to.

"Hmm, Let me think…" Gabriella giggled.

"Gabriella, will you be my girl?" Troy grinned as he blushed and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, of course, Troy," Gabriella looked at him, this time actually being serious.

They kissed once again, and again, and again, and those kisses didn't end until about half an hour later. They pulled away for air and Troy grinned at her like mad.

"What?"

"I bet my tongue can beat up your tongue."

"Let's see."

They continued for another half an hour until they were both tired. Gabriella rolled off of Troy but stayed beside him and laid her head on his chest.

After laying there for a while, they decided to go outside and watch the sunset. They walked to park hand in hand and sat on a bench with their arms wrapped around each other. They heard an ice cream truck (ice cream truck, sunset. Oh well. xD) and Gabriella immediately got up and asked Troy for money. She ran to the ice cream truck to get her cone.

"Hey, it's Gabriella." Jake smirked.

"Jake."

"You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put I and U together," he winked.

"Oh really? I'd put F and U together," Gabriella smirked and turned around and walked towards Troy.

A boy who appeared to be a few years younger went up to her. "Hey, I think you're the hottest girl in the world." He winked.

"Uh, thanks, my boyfriend thinks so too." She tried to say nicely and she continued walking.

"I would die for you!" Jake yelled.

"Then prove it!" Gabriella yelled back.

Gabriella finally reached Troy and they went back to their previous positions. She looked at him with a pout and buried her head in his chest.

"So, guy number 11? 12?"

"They're so annoying!"

"It's okay, Gabi, guy number 13 will be unlucky." Troy chuckled as he kissed his girl's forehead.


End file.
